


Snowed In

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, It's a angsty brief memory, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Snowed In, That's the only kinda angsty thing I swear, This has a a lot of mistakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, there's tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Jaehyungparkian are soft boyfriends in love.I still can't do summaries to save my life.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had inspiration to write, because of this jaehyungparkian fanart I saw of Brian feeding Jae. Also I called him Brian this time, in my other fic I called him Younghyun. We love inconsistency. Also this has a lot of mistakes, I'll probably edit some stuff after I publish it, because that's how smart I am.

“Are you almost finished?”

Jae’s whine rang through the house, cutting through the comfortable silence they had where only the sound of ramen being cooked was heard. 

“Almost, just a couple of minutes more.”

Brian’s voice was noticeably deeper because they both had just woke up from their afternoon nap, making a shiver go through Jae's body. Both of them had no work today and they took the opportunity to catch up on some much needed cuddle time. They've been mostly busy, Jae working as a music teacher in college and Brian being one of the most important people at JYP. Their work has actually been cancelled because of the blizzard outside. They're snowed in and will probably not be able to go outside for a few days. But it was okay, they had stocked in on food the day before, knowing that they might be getting snowed in. 

“Hurry up, it’s so cold and I wanna get under the blankets to watch a movie.”

Both of them had been in bed for the whole day, going in and out of sleep, admiring each other and exchanging lazy kisses. Then Jae’s stomach protested against the lack of food they had today. Jae had tried to cover it up with a cough but it didn’t work. (‘Did your stomach just growl?’ ‘No, it didn’t…’ ‘It’s either that or you farted.’ ’Shut up!’) He decided they had been in bed for long enough and he wasn’t about to let his boyfriend starve so he dragged him to the kitchen so he could make ramen.

Brian turned to look at his boyfriend. Eyebrows pulled together in a frown and a small pout on his face. His blonde hair was messy and his glasses were lopsided. He was sitting on the counter with a big light pink oversized hoodie that swallowed his frame and made him seem soft and small. He was also wearing a pair of black shorts that peeked out just under his hoodie, which meant his legs were exposed to the cold of their apartment. The urge was strong to just wrap his boyfriend in a blanket and protect him from the world.

“I think it’s done, you should go sit on the couch and grab a blanket.”

Jae agreed and hopped of the counter so he could go find the fluffiest blanket they owned, while Brian put his attention back on the ramen. 

When Jae got back with the blanket, he found Brian sitting on the couch with steaming hot ramen. He quickly plopped himself on the couch and snuggled into Brian’s side. 

The ramen was put on the table and Brian adjusted the blanket so it was covering both of them. He really wanted to just snuggle with Jae but he knew that they both needed to eat. He’s always been a bit worried about his boyfriend, wanting him to gain weight, but he knew that was hard for the blonde. Especially with all his allergies and the amount of times he gets sick. His boyfriend’s fragile immune system often resulted in Brian having to skip work to take care of his boyfriend. He always gets way more clingy and pouty when sick, because he can’t get kisses so Brian doesn't get sick. 

He then remembers the time Jae got really sick. He had to go to the hospital because he collapsed when he was working. Getting the call his boyfriend was in the hospital because he collapsed has been the most terrifying moment of his life. He remembers how fast he sprinted out of the meeting room and drove so fast he broke all the speed limits. Seeing his boyfriend in the hospital bed, looking so pale, small and fragile… It broke his heart into pieces. He remembered how he broke down when he got into the room. In the end his boyfriend wasn’t in life danger as he initially thought when he got the call, but it resulted in his boyfriend being in a lot of pain and a lot of weight loss. It was a pretty terrifying time for them both and not something they ever want to experience again.

“Are you okay?”

Brian snapped out of his daze just to see Jae looking at him with a worried look on his face. Seeing the furrow of his eyebrows, he kissed the part between his eyebrows to reassure him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure, you blanked out for a few minutes…”

“I’m fine, really. Just got reminded of some old memories.”

Jae seemed to catch up on what he was thinking and decided to let it be.

“Let’s eat the ramen now, so we can get to bed faster.”

Brian picked up the bowl with ramen again. He took the chopsticks in his hand and picked up some ramen. He blew on it, in case it was to hot and held it expectantly in front of Jae's face. Jae, who realized how hungry he really was when he smelled the ramen, didn't hesitate to open his mouth and eat the ramen. Too busy enjoying the feeling of having his stomach filled and the taste of the ramen, he didn't notice how his boyfriend was looking at him the fondest expression ever.

Brian was so happy in this moment. He adored the simple moments like this. It fills his heart with happiness and he wants nothing more then to be in this moment forever. He wanted to be with Jae forever and couldn't help but fall in love even more. He admired the way Jae's cheeks puffed out because of the ramen. It was so cute, he just wanted to squish his cheeks. The urge to give Jae all the love in the world was so strong. 

Jae finally swallowed and looked at his boyfriend, just to find him already looking at his with a smile on his face. Jae felt his face grow hot and his cheeks got painted a soft pink.

"What are you looking at?- Eh, what are you doing- Stop!"

Jae's giggles rang through the apartment as Brian peppered his face in kisses. His cheeks, forehead and nose were all being smothered with kisses as Brian's smile kept growing bigger when hearing Jae's giggles. He finally decided to stop after pecking Jae's lips. 

"C'mon, let's finish this ramen before I drown you in kisses."

Jae just hummed and they proceeded to eat the ramen. Brian was feeding Jae and then Jae got to feed Brian too. ('I can feed myself.' 'You fed me though!' 'That doesn't mean anything! Stop pouting, you know I can't resist your puppy eyes- Ugh fine!')

They finally finished the ramen and decided against the idea of cleaning the bowl up, leaving it to clean up later. 

"You said you wanted to crawl under the blankets and watch a movie and then you refuse to get up!"

"I'm too lazy to get up, stop judging me!"

Brian just sighed at his boyfriend who was sprawled over the couch and snuggling into the blanket. His eyes admittedly softened at the sight, but it still didn't change the fact he wanted to lay on their actual bed and cuddle. 

"Fine, have it your way."

Suddenly Jae was picked up and slung over a shoulder. He let out a yelp, surprised at the sudden action. Before he realized what just happened, Brian was already walking to their bedroom. 

"Brian Kang put me down right now!"

A laugh was heard in response. Jae, too tired to fight Brian about it, just let himself be carried to the bedroom.

Then Brian threw him on the bed, earning another loud yelp from Jae.

He glared at him, got under the blankets with a pout and turned his back on him.

Brian climbed in the bed beside him and proceeded to hug Jae from behind. He placed a kiss on Jae's nape and intertwined their legs. But Jae didn't budge and just crossed his arms. Brian knew he wasn't actually mad and was just being fussy. He knew how to get him to budge though.

"I'm sorry babe, I won't do it again, promise. Can you turn around and forgive me so we can watch the movie?"

Pet names have always been Jae's weakness, so Brian only used it sometimes, he still melted every time Brian used it. 

Jae decided to stop being fussy and turned around, hiding his face in Brian's chest. He mumbled, the words being muffled by Brian's chest. 

"I didn't quite catch that."

Jae looked up to Brian's sparkly eyes, taking a moment to admire them, before proceeding to repeat his previous words.

"Let me pick the movie."

Brian easily agreed, not being able to deny Jae anything and kissed his forehead. 

Jae decided they were going to watch The Fault In Our Stars, a movie they had seen a dozen times already, but it never failed to make them emotional. The first time they watched it Jae bawled his eyes out for an hour, while Brian tried to make him calm down with tears streaming down his own face.

They made themselves comfortable, Jae's head was laying on Brian shoulder, while Brian wrapped an arm around Jae's waist and layed his own head on Jae's. 

Brian was too busy focusing on the movie to notice Jae's eyes were drooping as he slowly fell asleep. 

When the movie was finished only then did Brian look at Jae just to find him fast asleep, cheek squished against his shoulder. He let out soft snores and Brian took the moment to admire his boyfriend. 

The moonlight softly highlighted his features. Brian's love grew more when he looked at Jae, his small cute eyes that held more stars then the sky ever could. His soft blonde hair that stayed soft no matter how many times he dyed it, perfect for running his hands through. His nose, always looking like it was asking to be booped. His cheeks, always puffing out when he eats, making him look so incredibly cute. His lips, always soft, plump and tasting like strawberry, looking like they were just begging for a kiss. God, he was so in love with Park Jaehyung. 

He finally decided to tear his eyes away from Jae with great difficulty. He shut the laptop and layed it on the nightstand. 

He started moving himself and Jae so they could lay more comfortable. This woke Jae up, who was still extremely sleepy.

"What are you doing?"

It wasn't more then a mumble. Brian couldn't help but think Jae was the most adorable human being ever.

"Moving us in a comfortable position, go back to sleep."

Jae just nodded and Brian got them finally in the position he wanted, Jae snuggled more into his chest, falling asleep again with a feeling of safety because of the protective arms wrapped around him.

Brian took more moments to admire his boyfriend, before joining him, dreaming about the ring safely hidden under the bed and the boy beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was bad, I also couldn't come up with a title, that's why the title is like that.


End file.
